


Catmas at Westchester

by noirajellyfishcoffee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirajellyfishcoffee/pseuds/noirajellyfishcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they titel says just a little fanart about christmas and cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catmas at Westchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/gifts).



Secretsanta for heyjupiter who also seems to be big cat lover like me.

Cats. That was the prompt and well cats are always great, so have some christmas cats. °v°

I bet that the garden/park around the mansion is full of stray cats. Charles adopted them all and gave them strange names like Endothelin or Pikachurin. Basically the mansion is full of cats during winter time. And mutants children. And occasionally evil brotherhood members as long they bring along whiskey.

I hope you like it!

 

 

 

 

Little extra 


End file.
